A New Start
by kazykim13
Summary: AU-Mulan parts ways with Aurora never telling her the truth. After joining Robin Hood's band, Mulan has her mind set to never come back to Aurora, but Aurora will seek her out. As Robin Hood as his men journey to the Highland Village, Mulan is faced with her deep past (Mulan, Aurora, Red, and Robin Hood are mentioned).
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't say the words. I couldn't tell her _I love you_. They were too much to bare. I couldn't tell her after the news she had given me. _A baby..._ I should have known the love was only my own. She could never return that love now. Her arms wrapped around me as she told me a soft, "Goodbye." I turned away trying my best not to cry, but a single tear escaped my already swollen eyes, my head falling a bit with defeat. I tried to raise my head to show her I was still fine, strong even, but my heart had shattered into pieces already. There was no use but to cry now.

It was dark already as I sat around the fire with the other men, beginning to remember back to what Neal had told me. How he wouldn't wish a fate upon anyone if they failed to tell the one person they loved that they loved them. I truly, deeply wanted to tell Aurora, but the thought of rejection had clouded my mind, But I couldn't go back. I wasn't going to burden Aurora with the news of True Love after the news of a baby. I didn't want to imagine a life I could have had with Aurora. Maybe I could have watched Phillip and Aurora have a family and I would always be beside them, but never with Aurora alone. My mind was made up. I was to stay here with Robin Hood and his men. _Not as this was new to me..._

"Are you alright, Mulan?" A voice called out, what seemed in the distance, but I noticed all the men had hushed and noticed my silent demeanor. I managed a smile and nodded like nothing was wrong, "Sorry, I'm fine." I looked around only to see the curious eyes of men just watching me, until Robin Hood cleared his throat and began to speak to us. "As you know, we are on our way to the Highland Village because they are in need of our assistance. The Werewolves have managed to terrorize the villagers once more. These Werewolves have forgotten their place and we must, again, show them where they stand." All the men clapped and hollered out at Hood's speech. He was very inspirational and seemed to have everything in focus. I nodded to myself understanding the journey we were taking, but more importantly what was at stake.

Werewolves were dangerous creatures, both Human and Wolf is a volatile combination. Sometimes, the senses of the Wolf will overflow and the Human inside would lose control. But, the Human in the Wolf wasn't all that bad. I had known but one Werewolf and she wasn't a monster as everyone assumed, just misunderstood. She was just as scared of her wolf, as the villagers. I wanted to tell Hood of my experience with these creatures, but as soon as I stood to speak with him, he had left. I looked around the men to see if he had escaped into the shadows with one or two of them to talk to, but he had disappeared completely. I was about to give up, until Little John came my way. "Looking for Robin?" He asked with a friendly voice and smile. I nodded returning the mutual feeling. "He went to Rumpelstiltskin's home to rest. He sleeps with son in the Castle and then he joins us out here at dawn." I nodded with understanding as I turned to away from him, but then he called for me. "Mulan?" I looked over my shoulder waiting for Little John to speak. "Glad you're here to help our cause." I gave a nod and headed to a secluded area near the camp.

It wasn't like me to stray away from the camp, but I felt I needed my own space. I felt overwhelmed with joining Hood's band, but mostly from all that had happened earlier in the day. I was wondering if Neal had gotten to Emma yet and if Henry were safe, but I thought more of Aurora. I wanted to be beside her, to protect her and guide her, but I had left that life when I decided to be here. I placed my armor down next to where I was to sleep laying down on the harsh bedroll I had gotten from camp and closed my eyes. But only being able to see Aurora say her goodbye. I thought of nothing else that night.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke startled by the noises nearby, in reaction I grabbed my sword and pointed it toward the noise only to find Robin Hood's son with curious eyes looking down at me. I immediately put my sword in the holster asking him, "What are you doing here?"  
"Papa said to come get you." I smiled out to the boy getting up and putting on my armor as I did. We began walking back to the camp as he asked with his squeaky voice, "Are you coming with all of us to the village?" I nodded responding a yes to his question. I held out my hand to him, hoping he would understand I was helplessly trying to be friendly with him. He took my hand like it was nothing. As we walked hand in hand he blurted, "But you're a girl." Looking up at me with confusion. By nature I responded, "woman." I felt a bit embarrassed and gave a small hushed chuckle remembering the time Aurora had mistaken me for a man. The boy stopped in his spot and asked me, "What is the difference?" I smiled toward him and shrugged my shoulders, "What do you think is the difference?" He blinked once toward me then looked straight ahead before pulling me to continue the walk. "I don't know...girls probably can't carry a sword." He mumbled trying to think of other ideas, but before I let him strain to think I encouragingly grinned and told him, "You're probably right!" He flashed an eager grin and nodded agreeing with his answer squeezing my hand as we continued to the camp.

I paced around the Castle's tall window just glancing out hoping she would change her mind and return. I kept thinking I could see her walking down that same brick path smiling as she did. But all I saw was the light beginning to slowly shine onto the brick path, motioning a new day. I stepped away from the window clenching my necklace in deep thought. I couldn't think of why she suddenly wanted to join Robin Hood's band of bandits, but I couldn't think of an answer of why she shouldn't. I was too comfortable with having Mulan near, I thought she wanted to stay too, to have a family with us. But what kind of life would that be for her if she stayed and watched Phillip and I have a family while she was a royal guard watching from a far. She was drawn toward duty, protection, honor, and adventure. and It would seem selfish if I kept her from that, but I did miss her.

As these thoughts kept rushing through my head, I heard the door creek open. Startled, I looked over and saw Phillip peak his head curiously inside. I couldn't see his mouth, but I knew he smiled because the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes arched with his eyes as he smiled. "What are you doing in the dark, my love?" I blinked unsure of his question, but as soon as he posed the question I noticed I was indeed in the dark. Even though the sun was beginning to shine in through the window, it was terribly dark. I blushed from my ignorance of what was happening around me and blushed more because of how much Mulan had an impact on me. "I'm...I'm not sure..." I stuttered back, looking out the window the again. Phillip came inside with a lit candle and began lighting all the candles inside the room. "Something the matter?" He asked, a bit worried from the silence. I shook my head wanting him to settle his worries, but he persisted his questions. "Are you feeling ill? Is it cold in the castle?" I just shook my head and smiled from frustration, "I miss...I miss Muan..." I whispered out barely audible, but somehow Phillip heard my plea. He smiled warmly thinking it was friendship that I missed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him, and told me, "My love, you will see her soon. And just think when you see her again, she can see our new family!" His voice rose in excitement and joy and I felt guilty for being like this. But I felt a pain deep within me when he spoke of a future, _a life without Mulan_.


	3. Chapter 3

We began to travel at once to the Highland Village. It was a small village out in the meadows near Camelot. I remember Sir Lancelot and his stories of Camelot, but That was long ago. After Cora had deceived me and acted in his place, all memories of him had slowly faded away and everything seemed a blur. I noticed Robin Hood's son kept especially close to me ever since we walked back together, because he kept stepping onto the back of my cape. It wasn't annoying, it seemed quite cute actually. I never remembered being good with children before I served in the Emperor's army, but once in awhile when we went into the villages many children would come up to me curious. Just like Robin Hood's son.

Hours had passed as we journeyed through the mountains. And I knew Robin Hood's son was getting bored because of his constant steps on my cape every now and then. I smiled behind me as soon as I felt his little feet stepping on the edge of my cape, "Do you want to walk next to me?" He smiled widely and nodded holding out his hand. I knew he wanted to see me in the light of a mother, and to me that didn't seem all bad. I wanted to be someone to him, because now as I thought long and hard of what I wanted in life. As I held his warm little hand, as his fingers curled into my knuckles, I knew then that I wanted to be a part of some little child's life. Even if they weren't my own, I would treat them as if they were.

Phillip had hired maids and servants as quickly as possible thinking I was in this saddened mood because of the empty castle. It was quite possible that I was bored some hours, or I needed someone to talk to other than him, but it was more than that. A life in a castle didn't seem as promising as before. Adventure and journey was in my heart, it seemed that adventure has given me a taste and I wanted the full experience. I wanted to see the world for myself, not cooped up behind the tall glass windows and maids at my every step. I wanted to experience the cold nights and hot days, the danger that lurked behind every corner, _I wanted to be in danger with Mulan._ I began walking from my stuffy room down the entrancing stairs, numb to what was around me. I suddenly realized my longing thoughts had finally clicked together. _I missed Mulan...more than ever..._ I felt that I didn't even need to say the words to myself. "I miss Mulan...because..." I whispered so silently I could barely feel the breaths escape my lips. But as soon as the words flowed out, my stomach twisted and fluttered, my spine tingled and my lips curled into a shy smile. I felt all these emotions rush through my veins, my heart thumped at the sudden thoughts of Mulan. I heard all the maids scurrying around me, but it seemed blurred to the thoughts of Mulan. I kept walking on with her on my mind. I found myself outside in the doorway looking beyond the clouds and mountains and sunshine. I had my own mission now, to find Mulan and tell her how I felt.


	4. Chapter 4

We made camp in the outskirts of the Highland Village. I thought it was going to take longer by foot, but once we go to Camelot there were paved roads to travel along making it more efficient than the forest trail we were on. Even with horses, it was a longer trip.

We were sitting around the fire with our supper, I was just watching the fire ignoring the others as they all talked and laughed together. Robin Hood's men were talking about how they would infiltrate the Werewolves' pack, but as I tried to ignore them, they became rowdy. "We need to go for the necks! They're just like dogs, so they'll obey!"  
"No, no! You have to whistle and make noises to distract them!"  
"We should bring chew toys, how about this stick?" One man waved a around a nearby tree branch, as all the other men laughed and hollered out other things. I couldn't take it. They were acting like childish boys, and worse they were saying things they didn't even know about. I stood up showing my frustration with them, "Do not talk of these Werewolves like...like animals!" The men looked at me astonished, probably because this was the only time I have spoken to them. They didn't take me seriously at all, they grinned through their teeth and laughed, suddenly, their eyes moved past me. I looked behind myself to see Robin Hood standing there confused. "Is there a problem here?"  
"No, just-" One of the men spoke out, but Robin Hood raised his hand to silence him. "Mulan, is there a problem with our plans?" Robin Hood asked. "No...well, yes. I need to tell you about something about Werewolves."  
"If you're going to tell me how to kill them, I will assure you we know how." Robin Hood chuckled a bit, but his smile faded when he saw my countenance was unchanged. "Robin Hood, I think you under estimate Werewolves. They can be negotiated with...I would know..."

Robin Hood looked at me seriously now as he motioned for me to walk with him. We went a ways away from the campsite as he asked me, "What do you mean these Werewolves can be...negotiated with?" I sighed not wanting to bring back old feelings, but I did anyways. "I once knew of a girl named Red, she and I- she was a Werewolf and had seen her turn with my own eyes. But, knew of a way to control the Wolf. I learned so much about Werewolves from her." I felt my throat become dry after explaining Red to Robin Hood. I swallowed a bit anxiously hoping he didn't notice my stutters. "This...this is excellent news!" Robin Hood nodded as he walked around looking at the ground. He was thinking of a new strategy. "If we can get close enough...no...if we can..." Robin Hood scratched his head looking at me more confused than before, "what do we do?" I looked at him my lips curling into a small smile. "We can just try and talk with the Werewolves without violence..." Robin Hood smiled in good sport. We stared at each other until Robin Hood responded, "Then, you will lead us." I blinked in surprised, I was caught off guard with his choice. "Lead the men?"  
"Yes. You are quite capable, and frankly you know more of this situation than I do. And this will save lives." Robin Hood placed his hand on my shoulder squeezing it, "You will lead us, Mulan." He gave me a nod and turned away leaving me to ponder my new assignment. "Oh, Mulan..." Robin Hood turned on his heel to face me again, "My son, Roland, has been asking for you." He smiled and gave another nod before completely leaving. I smiled to myself for both the Werewolf situation, and of Roland.


	5. Chapter 5

I began packing a bag of food, bandages, and a tent as soon as I could. I wanted to find Mulan and tell her to come back with me, but even now I couldn't really think of a plan of how. I heard the door open again, thinking it was my maid I tried to politely ask her to leave, "Mariam, I would like to be alone right-"  
"Love, what are you doing? Sending your maids away..." Phillip asked in his always soft, kind voice. I felt cold all of a sudden, I hadn't thought of Phillip this whole time. "Why are you wearing riding gear? Are you wanting to ride with the horses this late?" He asked as he walked closer and closer. I felt my face flush as he approached me, I felt like I was committing some crime. "Aurora if you wanted to we could have...Aurora...?" I heard his voice sink a bit as he saw me packing my bag. "Do we need to talk about something...?" I sighed knowing he had to eventually know. "I want to find Mulan...that's all..." Phillip breathed out in relief, "I thought it was me! Aurora, you worry me sometimes!" Phillip smiled toward me planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll get the stable boy to bring Samson around to the front." all I could do was stiffly stand there as Phillip said all these things, I was like a statue as he left. I felt my heart pound from anxiety and worry. _Could I even tell him the real reason?_

I walked out into the orange tinged night with my pack ready to search for Mulan. Samson was standing patiently with Phillip. Phillip held onto the reigns as I saw the stable boy walk away. I mounted the horse trying to avoid Phillip's gaze, but Phillip was persistent. He helped me onto Samson, "Be careful, okay?" Phillip smiled warmly toward me. He was a saint. He never asked why I suddenly felt the urge to go off away from him like this. I nodded smiling back, "I will..." Phillip leaned in for a kiss. I was stiff and cold with him, and it felt weird now. His kisses weren't the same, but he seemed indifferent to the situation. He gave me a loving smile as he was patting Samson, "Keep her safe Samson, and when you get back I'll give you carrots." Samson neighed back with delight. Phillip handed me the reigns and waved his goodbye. I pulled Samson forward and we were off into the horizon. I didn't know where to start, but I already felt closer to her.

I rode Samson into town hoping for any information on Mulan's whereabouts. I went to the local tavern knowing someone there had to know something. I tied Samson at the front and went inside nervously. A lot of people were inside drinking, laughing, and just enjoying themselves. I tried going up to a group of men trying to ask them about my dilemma, but they disregarded me quickly. I tried to talk with another man who sat alone at a table, but he only scoffed at my efforts and rolled his eyes. After a few tries, I didn't know who to talk to, or even what to ask anymore. I felt all my courage completely distinguishing and I was left with smoldering ash. I silently crept to the corner of the tavern and quietly watched people walk in and out, sit down and stand. It seemed useless now. _What am I suppose to do...? No one will take me seriously..._


	6. Chapter 6

A few moments later, A small young woman carrying a tray came to my side as she leaned her back to the wall, "What do you need to know?" I looked at her confused, "E..excuse me?" The woman looked at me grinning and asked again, "What do you need to know, to find out?"  
"How did you know I needed information?" The woman shook her head a bit as she smiled, "Everyone is always in need of something. Why else would you be in here asking these people?" I scanned the area of people again, then my gaze fell downward toward the floor as I answered her, "I'm trying to find where a man named Robin Hood went..."  
"Ah, is he your lover?"  
"No!" I looked up bravely and somewhat shouted my answer. I knew I had startled her because she had taken a step away from me. "I see...you're on the journey to find the one you love?" I nodded looking back down quite embarrassed now from my sudden outburst. Then I noticed, she knew it was someone I was in love with. "H...how did you know it is a loved one?" I asked a bit timidly, feeling my cheeks burn. "You made it very clear when you shouted." The young woman smirked, "Well Darling, you're in luck." I looked into her eyes hopeful knowing she had to know something about where Robin Hood was headed. "Robin Hood and his men were here about two nights ago...they were traveling to Camelot." The woman kept nodding assuring herself she was correct. "Do you know if a woman was here with them?!" I asked a bit eagerly, already picturing Mulan with Robin Hood and his men. Her brow furrowed downward as soon as I asked about Mulan. "I never saw a girl with them..."  
"Woman. She's a Warrior, a soldier from a distant land." I noticed I had corrected this woman like Mulan had corrected me the first time we had met. It was funny how much she impacted me. "A woman...? I didn't see a woman with them, darling. Like I said," she began to move away from me as she patted her apron down, "They were headed to Camelot." She responded as she walked away, then disappearing into the crowd of people.

I stepped outside noticing how dark it had gotten all of a sudden, I saw Samson was eager to see me. He dragged his hooves into the ground and neighed loudly as I approached him. I began petting him as I thought of a plan, any plan to find Mulan. _Camelot. Why Camelot...?_ I walked toward a nearby trough filled with buckets of oats and water for the tavern peoples' horses and cattle. I placed a bucket of oats for Samson as I still pet his neck. He happily ate as I stood still thinking of what I should do. _Going to Camelot is a must..._ I looked down at my legs seeing again what I had worn. Riding pants and boots, with a matching rider's jacket. Everything was brown and black, and some green. It was so much different than wearing my dress all the time. This was the adventure I craved for. It was exciting and frightening. I exhaled deeply with happiness as I listened to Samson eat, "Ready for Camelot, Samson?" Samson breathed out heavily, making noise as his response. I smiled and put my head against Samson's shoulder _I do hope I can find her in time...before she leaves forever... _


	7. Chapter 7

A few moments later, A small young woman carrying a tray came to my side as she leaned her back to the wall, "What do you need to know?" I looked at her confused, "E..excuse me?" The woman looked at me grinning and asked again, "What do you need to know, to find out?"  
"How did you know I needed information?" The woman shook her head a bit as she smiled, "Everyone is always in need of something. Why else would you be in here asking these people?" I scanned the area of people again, then my gaze fell downward toward the floor as I answered her, "I'm trying to find where a man named Robin Hood went..."  
"Ah, is he your lover?"  
"No!" I looked up bravely and somewhat shouted my answer. I knew I had startled her because she had taken a step away from me. "I see...you're on the journey to find the one you love?" I nodded looking back down quite embarrassed now from my sudden outburst. Then I noticed, she knew it was someone I was in love with. "H...how did you know it is a loved one?" I asked a bit timidly, feeling my cheeks burn. "You made it very clear when you shouted." The young woman smirked, "Well Darling, you're in luck." I looked into her eyes hopeful knowing she had to know something about where Robin Hood was headed. "Robin Hood and his men were here about two nights ago...they were traveling to Camelot." The woman kept nodding assuring herself she was correct. "Do you know if a woman was here with them?!" I asked a bit eagerly, already picturing Mulan with Robin Hood and his men. Her brow furrowed downward as soon as I asked about Mulan. "I never saw a girl with them..."  
"Woman. She's a Warrior, a soldier from a distant land." I noticed I had corrected this woman like Mulan had corrected me the first time we had met. It was funny how much she impacted me. "A woman...? I didn't see a woman with them, darling. Like I said," she began to move away from me as she patted her apron down, "They were headed to Camelot." She responded as she walked away, then disappearing into the crowd of people.

I stepped outside noticing how dark it had gotten all of a sudden, I saw Samson was eager to see me. He dragged his hooves into the ground and neighed loudly as I approached him. I began petting him as I thought of a plan, any plan to find Mulan. _Camelot. Why Camelot...?_ I walked toward a nearby trough filled with buckets of oats and water for the tavern peoples' horses and cattle. I placed a bucket of oats for Samson as I still pet his neck. He happily ate as I stood still thinking of what I should do. _Going to Camelot is a must..._ I looked down at my legs seeing again what I had worn. Riding pants and boots, with a matching rider's jacket. Everything was brown and black, and some green. It was so much different than wearing my dress all the time. This was the adventure I craved for. It was exciting and frightening. I exhaled deeply with happiness as I listened to Samson eat, "Ready for Camelot, Samson?" Samson breathed out heavily, making noise as his response. I smiled and put my head against Samson's shoulder _I do hope I can find her in time...before she leaves forever... _


	8. Chapter 8

I finally stood up from my bed and just stared out from the small crack of the tent's opening. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly. _Empty your mind...think of everything and nothing..._ I concentrated on those words only. It was ironic how calm these words made me, because Red was the one to teach me to calm my mind. She had told me a Werewolf's mind is always busy and when she wanted peace, she would mediate on those words. After constantly repeating them, eventually I felt my mind stop its constant anxieties and worries. All my thoughts had vanished and now there was nothing to think of. I quietly laid myself back down and fell right to sleep.

I had slept too peacefully because one of the men had shouted out for me to wake up. I scrambled up and saw my tent was taken down and only my bedroll and armor were around. I clumsily went for my blanket a bit embarrassed from the men getting a glimpse of my under clothing. They weren't exactly under garments, but they were close to that. I felt humiliated. Robin Hood had given me his lead and I was already late for the day. I wasn't usually like this, or even a heavy sleeper. Just somehow it had escaped me. I rushed for my armor and quickly put it in as the men around me took the tents down and packed the rest of the supplies. It took me awhile to assemble myself, but as soon as I gathered my courage again, I was harsh on the men. "We will leave in a few moments, men! When we get into the Village, we will not engage any Werewolf!" I seriously announced, making it clear we were not to make trouble. One man disregarded me and laughed out, "We're taking orders from a woman?"  
"You will do as she says!" Robin Hood called out as he walked into camp with Roland. The man quickly arranged himself to be presentable as Robin Hood came into the camp. "Have we forgotten how to treat our company?!" Robin Hood asked his men sternly. He seemed a bit embarrassed and angry with how his men were presenting themselves to me. The men looked all ways except his way, clearly respecting him. I shook my head with a small grin on my face, Robin Hood was quite the leader. Robin Hood looked toward me nodding, his eyes telling me sorry and his gesture telling me to take the lead. I nodded firmly back at him and began to lead the men into the Village.

I had brought Khan with me before we ventured out the first night. It was a last minute arrangement, but it seemed necessary. Khan was my warhorse who had sustained much, and she was also my friend. Through all the things I've been through, she was always with me. As we rode into the village, some of the villagers immediately recognized Robin Hood and his men. "Robin Hood is here! Robin Hood is here!" A few villagers rushed out from their homes to see if the news were true. Many villagers looked toward me curious, but also as if they knew me. I kept my head forward worried about the task at hand. We came to the villages' tavern to meet with the Sheriff. Because it was a small village, there was no need for royal guards or soldiers from Camelot to be here, just a small soldier station was all that was needed. I was seated at a table alone because I was meet with the Head soldier alone. Robin Hood and his men were at the other end of the tavern awaiting my orders. I silently sat thinking of what I would even say, or do to the Werewolves_. What if they won't negotiate with me...? What if they aren't even capable of controlling their Wolf?_ I felt a cold sweat trickle down my spine as these questions arose. I surely didn't want to disappoint Robin Hood, but more myself.


	9. Chapter 9

I was riding throughout both night and day toward Camelot. I knew it was at least a two day journey, but I wanted to get there as soon as possible. The breeze blew through my brown locks as Samson smoothly galloped through the forest path. Samson was gentle and swift as he ran which made it easier on me. I was exhausted from riding Samson all throughout the previous night, but I was determined to travel as long as I and Samson could. Suddenly, an opening appeared and a stone path was revealed. _Stone path...? That means...!_ "Camelot isn't far now!" I almost shouted with joy. I shook the reigns harder wanting Samson to use all his stamina and strength to get us into Camelot quickly. I didn't want to miss any second.

I was sitting anxiously at the table waiting for whomever I was suppose to meet. I couldn't even drink the water that was placed on the table for me, because I was so nervous. Suddenly, a hooded figure came toward my table. The lighting was bad in this corner of the tavern so I didn't catch a glimpse, but I did see their eyes. They were deep green and gray, but flashed yellow once they saw me. I held my breath knowing immediately who it was. They sat down silently and all in one motion they took off their hood. "Hello, Mulan."  
"Red..." I spoke quietly, trying not to give off attention toward us. She gave a small smirk as she stared right at me. I felt my heart beat faster and faster every second she kept her gaze on me. I looked over to Robin Hood and nodded toward the door, hoping he got my gesture for him to leave us. He suddenly stood with all his men and left with hopeful eyes. I sighed finally releasing my breath and looked back at Red. It was surreal to see her here in a flash. "I didn't expect you to be here...or even be the one in charge..." I shyly mumbled looking away from her now. I was actually more annoyed than surprised. "I expected you." she replied smiling at me with warmth and comfort. I looked at her in fear, and taken a back. "H...how did you know I would come?"  
"Because you left me Mulan. She responded with a hurt smile. She was always so kind with me.

I arrived In the town of Camelot hoping I could find Mulan here. I didn't want to be traveling like a madwoman outside so I was hoping there was somewhere to rest. I needed the rest, and so did Samson. I tiredly got off the horse at a nearby marketplace, hoping someone had seen Robin Hood and his men, and Mulan. I dragged my feet to the woman at the fruit stand asking her, "Have you seen a man named Robin Hood and a group of men?" I asked exhausted, my eyes barely able to stay open. The woman smiled toward me sympathetically, "Robin Hood did come by, but he didn't stay for long. I believe he went to the village in the outskirts of the kingdom. The Highland Village." she told me as she wiped some fruit with her rag. "Here." she handed me a few pears. "For your trip." She smiled warmly toward me as I thanked her for the pears. I still gave her the money even though she wanted me to go without paying. I walked with Samson to the gates giving him a pear to snack on. "A few more minutes riding Samson, then I promise you can rest all night and day." I told Samson patting his neck feeling the exhaustion radiate off of him as well. I mounted him lazily and heaved him forward. _I hope you are their this time. If not, I cannot travel any longer..._

"How did you become head Guard here?" I asked as I sipped my water, now thirsty from the journey. Red munched on some bread as we talked. She shrugged her shoulders, "I know my way around this town. And besides..." she picked up a nearby knife and threw it at the wall. It was a perfect throw and it stuck deep into the wall. "You taught me well." she grinned satisfied with her shot. I rolled my eyes knowing she was egging me on for a match. "If I know anything of you, Red...I know everything has to be a competition." I laughed a bit trying to seem less awkward, but it was no use. Aurora clouded my mind, and now Red was here to complicate things. "Really though..." Red began to say turning her whole body toward me giving me her attention. "Why did you leave me?" she asked with sadness engulfing her demeanor.


	10. Chapter 10

I finally made it to the Highland Village hoping this was my last stop. I headed toward the tavern wanting to see if I could find any information on the whereabouts of Robin Hood and Mulan. I walked inside exhausted, thirsty, and starving. I hadn't eaten all day and wasn't really keeping track of how much water I was drinking. I walked up toward the tavern keeper and asked for Robin Hood. "They were here just a minute ago. I think they're staying at the rooms down the road." she explained as she served everyone at the counter in between her words. I sighed finally sitting myself down. My legs felt like water, unable to even move them anymore. I laid my head in my hand as I curiously looked around. Suddenly, I saw the familiar armor across the tavern. "Mulan...?!" I whispered in disbelief. I stood up in a trance and began walking toward her trying to contain my excitement. _Mulan...!_ I bumped into some people as I went her way.

"Red..." I wanted to brush the topic away, the past was In the past, and I didn't want to stir up any old feelings between us. "Mulan...please... " she began reaching across the table holding my hand. Her fingers gripping tightly as she looked at me wanting an answer. I sighed knowing it was inevitable now. "I left because I was scared. I was scared of falling in love with a woman. Scared of living my life with a woman..." I finally spoke it out. I was keeping all these emotions and feelings inside, and they were finally spoken aloud for the first time. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet as I spoke. Red gave me a sympathetic smile as she nodded her head. Red smiled a bit in good humor laughing a response, "Courageous Mulan, afraid? I don't believe that." I smiled at her jokes and nodded, "I was. I am."  
"How about now?" she asked a bit quieter, her fingers moving up my wrist. Her touch was electrifying, but it wasn't the same as Aurora's.

I came into a perfect view with Mulan. I almost waved toward her, but I suddenly stopped my ecstatic mood as soon as I saw Mulan with someone else. This person had their hand on Mulan's. And the person is a she. A woman. Mulan was clearly sitting with another woman sharing an intimate moment. I felt my heart break and everything ached. I stopped and stood unable to even breath. I didn't know what was going on and I felt my whole body constrict. I felt dizzy and breathless. Suddenly, I saw Mulan's head turn and her gaze was on me. I shook my head wanting to cry. I ran out of the tavern not even wanting to even speak with Mulan anymore.

I was staring at Red until I saw her eyes shift a bit past me, I saw a peculiar figure coming up from behind. I turned my head to see what had caught Red's attention and I saw it was Aurora. _Aurora...?!_ I knew she had seen me, but she turned suddenly and ran out. I moved my hand away from Red and immediately stood from the table. "I...I need to go." Thinking something horrible had happened to Aurora. I was telling Red as I was beginning to leave the table. She grabbed my arm preventing me to move any farther. "Fa Mulan, you will not leave me again." She spoke almost sneering it at me. I looked at her appalled and angry. "Red! I need to go. I had told you my reasons, now I must leave!"  
"Why?" She asked pathetically, it was obvious she was wanting comfort from me that I could never give her. Not anymore anyways. "Because...because I'm in love with another." Red looked at me surprised and shocked. I was even shocked myself. I had never admitted it out loud, but I had said it. "With who...?" she asked sadly, looking at me with sorrow filled eyes. Her eyes flashed a bit if yellow as she gazed on. I didn't respond to her, but she finally let me go. "She's here isn't she...?" she asked looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry..." I told her in the most sincere tone I could convey. She gave another sad smile and nodded, "Go to her. Don't make her wait like you did with me..." I looked at her sadly telling her, "Forget me Red." I told her before I ran out after Aurora.


	11. Chapter 11

I tried to run away from the tavern, away from Mulan. It had become somewhat dark, already and the streets were filled with people and horse drawn carriages, but I ran into the middle of all the commotion not thinking about anything other than Mulan with another woman. I could hear Mulan calling after me, but I ignored her calls. She was shrieking then suddenly, a horse rider came quickly in front of me, but they weren't stopping. I closed my eyes and looked away, hoping somehow it would hurt me less if I did that. But then I felt my whole body being pushed away quite harshly. I opened my eyes to see Mulan in front of me, then all of a sudden I watched her disappear.

I was beginning to catch up to Aurora. She was clearly running away from me. I knew immediately she must have seen me inside, but _why was she angry with me?_ I saw her run straight into the dimly-lit streets of the village, and then I saw a carriage heading straight toward her. I tried to call for her, but she wasn't listening. I saw her stop from shock and look away ready to be hit. I ran toward Aurora stepping in front and grabbing her away. I saw her peek from under her eyelids to check who had grabbed her and heaved her away. Then the impact of the carriage hit me, I was ripped away from Aurora and skidded across the dirt ground. I could barely see from the dust and dirt, I heard people yelling for the horse rider to stop as a crowd looked at me if I were crazy. I coughed out with pain, I felt my chest hurt from the impact. I saw Aurora run toward me first asking if I were alright. But everything sounded blurred and faded. I felt my eyes begin to close out of whim. I looked around the crowd, only to see Red emerge from the crowd giving me her sad countenance. Then everything went black.

I awoke in an startle trying to get up, but as soon as I tried to move my frantic body I felt a shooting pain everywhere. Every muscle seemed as though it had been aching for days. "uhhhg." I groaned out loudly, "Mulan!" I heard Aurora's voice call out from behind me. "Don't move," Red spoke out beside me, her gentle hand was upon my bare shoulder trying to lay me back down. I noticed I was wearing bandages and wraps around my body, but thankfully some sort of clothing to cover me. I felt my sword scrape across the bed knowing someone had to strip me. I had to wonder, _who was the one who saw me bare? _"Mulan..." Aurora began to say, but she was interrupted. "You're finally up." I sighed out a bit annoyed and happy at the same time. I was relieved Aurora was fine, but Red being here made things _difficult..._

Red was prone to become furious and over-protective, especially with me. She wasn't hostile, just trouble. I looked at Aurora seeing the confusion in her eyes, and knew this was bound to happen. I tried to stand, aside from all the pain, I wanted to be left alone. "Mulan, you need to rest." Aurora softly spoke out grabbing my arm. As soon as Aurora grabbed me Red's eyes flashed yellow and she began to stand erect. I intervened by standing in front of Aurora straightening my posture to tell Red not to even think about it. I shook my head once, sternly, looking into her eyes. I mouthed to Red, "Go outside." Red huffed out and stormed out the door. "Who is she?" Aurora asked immediately as Red left.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked at this strange woman with jealousy, she seemed special to Mulan. But suddenly Mulan strode in front of me and sent the woman away without even telling her. I was afraid of who she was and why she was here, but all of a sudden I blurted out to Mulan, "Who is she?" I noticed Mulan stiffened and just stood there. But Mulan redirected the question and asked me, "Why are you here?" I looked at her fearful, I was scared now. All the courage I had before was completely gone, and now that this woman, Red, was here made it dwindle even more. "I...I..." I couldn't choke the words out. Mulan turned around facing dangerously close to me. "I came...to tell you something..." I looked passed her, a bit worried of what was going to happen now. "Has something happened?!" Mulan asked worried her eyes written with guilt. I gently placed my hands within hers trying to calm her down, "No, no...nothing has happened." Mulan was still worried though because she grasped back and asked in a hushed tone, "Has something happened to the baby...?" her voice wavered a bit when she asked. I looked down at my stomach and released a hand placing it on my stomach, "The baby is fine." I grinned rubbing my stomach, almost feeling the baby as well. But suddenly Mulan left my side slumping against the wall near the window. I was sad I wasn't able to tell her right away like I planned, but she was more distracted than before. With this other woman being here it seemed that way.

I watched Aurora stroke her belly, but her hand was still in my grasp. I felt awkward holding her hand still, it seemed different now with my feelings getting in the way. I took my hand away trying to walk away. I slumped against the window, seeing the familiar red cape just stand out in the doorway. Red was waiting to be let inside, but I think she was waiting more on talking with me. I looked at Aurora, who just stared at me, her hand still focused on the baby, _Phillip's baby_. "Aurora, can you wait here? I must talk with Red..." I glanced outside seeing Red's eyes meet mine. She obviously heard my remark. I sighed wanting to listen to Aurora, but I knew Red was becoming impatient by the minute. I didn't want her to do anything stupid, "I'm sorry, I'll be back." that was all I said to Aurora before leaving her alone in that small cabin.

As soon as I opened the door, Red had came to the door so close to my face that any wrong move would make been trouble. She was like a puppy who waited endlessly for their friend. "Red!" I spoke out, scared of what she was going to do, but she just stood there, her yellow eyes flaring in my gaze. "Red, we must talk..." I sighed, pushing her back a bit. She smirked a playful smile, but it soon disappeared as my frustrated countenance kept the same as before. She cocked her head like a curious puppy and stood wanting to hear what I have to tell her. "Let's take a walk." I motioned for the nearby woods, which were all too familiar with me now. _How could I have been so stupid?! This place was all too familiar..._


	13. Chapter 13

"Funny how easily one forgets a place like this..." I began to tell Red as we walked into the forest. Everything seemed so familiar all of a sudden, every branch and rock seemed to have never moved from its place. It's place since I was with Red, here in her cabin, in her woods, in her arms. "It's easy for someone to forget when they push this place away so harshly..." Red sighed a bit angrily, but sadly. I felt Red's eyes stare toward me, but I didn't move my gaze, the remorse was coming back. I gave a frustrated grin wanting to get to my point quickly, wanting to get back to Aurora quickly. "First things first," I began to say seriously, "you and your pack need to stop terrorizing the people." I spoke evenly, getting my job done first before anything else. Red grabbed my shoulder and turned me toward her stopping me in my spot, "Or else what?" she asked seductively, pushing me back into a tree as her eyes flared yellow. She was beginning to get dominate and riled-up with me near. Again, like old times. It was typical for her. But, all I felt was the coarse bark against my tender back. "Red, you need to stop-"  
"Do you remember this?" Red whispered near my ear, as her hot breaths lightly pressed against my exposed neck. I could feel my back tingle from the past feelings and passion we used to share. I felt my stomach curl in somewhat confusion and lust. _After all, I was still a human with needs and desires_. I closed my eyes succumbing to her tender kisses, her supple lips gently kissing and rubbing against my pallor neck. "Why don't we do what we used to do?" Red asked as her hand wrapped under my leg hoisting it up as her body leaned against me. "It's so comfortable..." She began saying still kissing me.

I felt a moan from my throat, but as soon as I released that cursed noise, I pushed her away. I stood shaken and bewildered. I didn't even know what I wanted to do anymore. "No..." I spoke out, whispering as though I have committed a crime. Red stood her brows furrowed in annoyance. She was an human of animal instinct after all, and I could tell by how her eyes flaring yellow she wanted me now more than ever. I stood trying to think straight of my priorities, but they began to slip from my mind. _I could just be here with Red...she would love me...but..._ I breathed out looking out into the distance, _Aurora is the one I love...there is no use in hurting Red, I could never love her..._ my gaze finally settled on Red's, who was patiently waiting. For once. "Red...Red Riding Hood," I began to say as I came close to her. I took her hands in mine and clasped them tightly, "I can never love you the way I love Aurora." I told her, baring all my feelings. I felt awkward with all this raw emotion, but it had to be shown. Red searched in my eyes desperately telling me, "Mulan, please stay! I love you." I felt a pain in my heart for her, not from love entirely, but empathy and pity. I shook my head, "You must love another...besides, I left you." I told her gripping her trembling hands. She shook her head in haste as tears began to roll down her rosy cheeks. She was so vulnerable when she cried, and it hurt me to see her this way. "I will always love you, but not as I do with Aurora..." I told her trying to coax her to calm down, but she was sobbing. She rubbed the tears away sloppily with such sadness I wanted to reach out to her, but I stayed put. "I will always love you Fa Mulan, but you will not leave me again!" she whispered angrily releasing my hands from hers. She turned away sniffling and trembling. I didn't know if it was from the frigid cold or anger, but I knew she wasn't taking "no" as an answer. I saw her hands come up to her neck oddly, but then I saw her dropping her red cape to the floor. She transformed into her Wolf in front of my eyes. I stood still knowing all her rushing emotions could cause her to lose concentration and a hold of the real Red. The wolf growled towards me with piercing yellow eyes, but instead of devouring me right then and there, the wolf howled with despair and ran off. I immediately knew what the deranged wolf was ready to do. "Red! Red!" I hurriedly picked up the cape and followed the beast in a full sprint.


	14. Chapter 14

Mulan had been gone for a while now, and it was beginning to get boring in the small cabin. Quite frankly, the cabin was probably that strange woman's home and I didn't want to be in the wooden walls anymore. So, I went outside it the cold, chilly air and waited me for Mulan to return. If she were to return. I was afraid she wasn't going to come, but I had to keep hope. I kicked some rocks and twigs before I heard ruckus ahead of me. "Mulan?" I smiled knowing I would get to finally tell her my feelings, but to my surprise it wasn't Mulan. It was a wolf. A big black wolf with scorching yellow eyes standing a few feet in front of me. Its chest heaving with heavy breaths releasing from its nostrils. I froze in my spot unaware of what I should do or even try to do. The wolf trotted dangerously close to me and just stopped in its place, almost taunting my fear. I took a step to the side, but as soon as my foot pressed against the dirt underneath, the wolf's teeth showed as it snarled monstrously. I didn't understand what it wanted me to do, so I just stood in my spot like a child afraid of the dark. Suddenly, I heard a voice call from behind. This voice I was sure was Mulan's. "Red! Get away from her!" the wolf timidly looked at Mulan, but growled a bit at her. _This wolf...is that woman?! _ Mulan unsheathed her sword showing no fear as she gripped it pointing it toward the beast. "Red!" Mulan snapped at the wolf. The wolf snarled and snapped toward Mulan's sword and looked back at me with angry eyes. Mulan gripped the sword harder and one last time yelled out, "Get away, or I promise you-" Suddenly, the wolf lunged toward me. I screamed out of nature, but I suddenly saw Mulan dive toward the wolf picking her up and pushing it away. "You will not hurt her!" Mulan yelled toward her. The wolf bit and barked at the air furiously. The wolf's fur stuck up as it snarled, drool hanging from its powerful jaws as it kept its vicious eyes on me.

Red was being so difficult, she couldn't have another way. It always had to be her way, but I didn't blame her. _I was the same._ I stood with my sword up, scared if I had to really use it against her. Any of this anger towards me, if it came anywhere near Aurora, I was ready. "Red! Stop! Think about what you're doing!" The beast seemed to tremble with hate. "You...you said..." I words began to falter and hush, _I couldn't believe I was going to mutter the words._ "You said you would always love me! If you truly love me, leave her be or you will have to kill me too." I clenched my eyes tight hoping in some ridiculous way or another, Aurora didn't hear me. But it seemed everything hushed, even Red. I peeked through my eyes seeing understanding in the yellow eyes. I reached for my belt and took the folded cape from its place and threw it over the beast. All at once, the cape covered a woman now. I sighed in relief as my muscles untightened, everything was settled for now.

I couldn't understand the words Mulan had spoken to Red. _Love? They love each other?_ but I wasn't in place to ask questions. Not yet anyways. As the cape draped over the wolf, I saw an odd thing move under the cape. Suddenly, I saw Red's head peek out from the cape's hood tired and exhausted. "Mulan...I'm sorry," Red whispered out knowing her wrong. "My feelings got in the way..." she began to whimper out, tears falling from her glistening green eyes. Mulan kneeled to meet her gaze and nodded her respect. Red fell toward her in a tight embrace. Her arms wrapped themselves so familiarly, I felt a bit disheartened. I looked away not wanting to see this moment between lovers. When I looked back, Mulan was now carrying Red in her arms, who was knocked out. It seemed her emotional, rage-filled transformation had depleted all her energy, and she seemed to be asleep now. Mulan smiled tiredly toward me and moved passed me into the cabin. I followed dumbly and watched Mulan place Red in the bed gently and quietly. Mulan's motions seemed so easy that this sort of thing seemed all too familiar for her. As soon as Red's body was placed on the bed, Mulan turned toward me and spoke, "You must have questions..." I nodded not knowing what to say first, or if I should even say anything anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

We were outside again in the blistering cold. It seemed the day was wasted away with heightened and frightening emotions, with unexplained antics. Mulan and I stood awkwardly for awhile until I spoke out, "You love her?" Mulan looked up toward me, with shock responding, "No."  
"Then what is your relation with her?"  
"I used to love her." I saw her gulp anxiously, I didn't know why though. It should have been me who should be anxious and worried, but I felt more empowered than ever. "Used to? What happened?" I asked a bit curious of Mulan's past and her life before she had met me.

I was ready to surrender anything for Aurora now, and after the commotion I lead her into, she needed to know everything. "I met her when I was a soldier for the Emperor. I was young, and she peeked my interest...she was fighter, a warrior." I saw the curiosity spur in Aurora's eyes as I told my story. "That's why I loved her...she and I spent many months together traveling and secretly being together...but I left her..." I looked away from Aurora, I didn't dare look in her eyes now.  
"Why?"  
"because...I was afraid..."  
"Afraid of what? You were in love." I looked back at Aurora seriously and a bit timidly at the same time.  
"I was afraid to love a woman. Afraid of the world. I was young..." I mumbled still feeling those feelings of fright. Aurora took my hands and grasped them within her surprisingly warm hands. "You shouldn't be afraid Mulan." She told me with a smile, but it seemed forced. "And now?" She asked sheepishly. I looked at her with worry, "Now what...?"  
"Why did you leave me...?" I felt my breath being taken from my chest and I struggled for that air to come back. I stiffened and felt my chest tighten, my heart seemed to pound once more. "I...I..." I couldn't speak the words, but somehow something possessed me to tell her, "I was afraid of rejection from you. You had just told me your news of the baby, I couldn't spoil that...besides, those feelings would never be returned..." I felt like crying or screaming, whichever came first. I dropped my head in defeat knowing she was going to tell me my thoughts were true. But the most miraculous thing happened. I felt Aurora's fingers lift my head and her beautiful eyes gleamed toward mine. At that moment, I felt all the love I could ever feel for someone burst through. She uttered the words I have been waiting to hear.

"I'm in love with you, Mulan." I finally breathed out with relief. All the awaited and haste of my journey had finally come to an end. "That is what I needed to tell you." I spoke out shyly feeling my cheeks turn red. Mulan smiled lovingly toward me and nodded, "I'm glad you told me." I smiled with all my teeth showing then I began to lean into her, to kiss her, but the most peculiar and surprising thing happened. Mulan stopped my long, awaited kiss. She had placed her hand on my shoulder and stopped me in my place. I felt embarrassed and flustered, like I was doing something wrong. "I'm, I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be sorry...I just..." Mulan's eyes searched the air for awhile then looked back toward me, "I feel this wouldn't be right, for Phillip." I felt my mouth open from shock, I had forgotten about Phillip this whole trip. I couldn't believe it, _How could I forget him?!_ I began thinking of what we would do about it, but then I heard myself speak. "We can tell him, Together." Mulan smiled tenderly, her hand gliding up to cup my cheek. "Okay..." I felt Mulan's mind was elsewhere now, she seemed to be lacking in her response. "What's wrong?"  
"I must tell Robin Hood...and his son, Roland." Mulan gave a grin, "It has seemed he has grown fond of me." I smiled back seeing the love in Mulan's voice for the boy. "Okay." I replied mimicking her.

Aurora and I walked back to the tavern to break the news to Roland, and of course Robin Hood. I found Robin Hood sitting at a table with little Roland on his knee. He was shaking his knee so Roland could bounce a bit for fun. Roland's eyes were looking at everything then suddenly his eyes met my gaze. "Mulan!" I could see the excitement in his face. He climbed down his father's leg and ran toward me for a hug. I kneeled down, arms outstretched as his little body flew into my arms like I hadn't seen him for years. Robin Hood came over laughing and asking me, "Back already? Did you sort things out?" He teased for it had been the whole day with the head guard, or Red. I nodded standing up to meet Robin Hood's gaze. Aurora was standing behind me curiously watching on until Robin Hood saw her, "And who is this?"  
"Aurora." I responded as I looked back at her smiling. Robin Hood watched us smile toward each other and asked, "A loved one?" I looked back at him in a bit of a shock. He gave a grin and raised his brow. I nodded once. It was weird, but joyous to share my love with those around me._ Something that I wasn't able to do before._ Robin Hood patted my shoulder and asked, "Now, have you come here to tell us you're leaving?"  
"You're leaving us?!" I heard Roland shout in disappointment. I looked down at him and back up to Robin Hood a bit worried, but Robin Hood gave me the gesture to tell him. I kneeled down to Roland's height meeting his eyes once again. "I am leaving," I sighed holding out an open hand for him to reach for. He grasped it quicker than I would have imagined. "There is someone who needs me now and-"  
"But we need you here..." Roland replied sad and tearing up. He was sad for me to go, and it was sad for me too. "You don't need a girl here." I grinned trying to make it easier on him. "Woman." he responded giving a grin. I smiled wanting to cry for joy, he remembered what I had told him. "Do you need to be with person you love?" It was astonishing how he knew it was a loved one. I wondered if Robin Hood told him stories about True Love, and that it does exist. But I moved those thoughts away to address him seriously, "Yes...I'm sorry...but" I sniffled, trying to keep from crying to show Roland my strength, "I will come back and see you."

"Promise?" He asked holding onto me. I nodded giving him a hug for goodbyes. This was it. I felt him sniffle beginning to cry. "I'll see you again, I promise." whispered to him before retracting myself. I stood with pride and honor nodding toward Robin Hood, "I wish you luck, Robin Hood."  
"I wish you both happiness and greatness." Robin Hood put out his hand for a hand shake, like we did when we first met. I grasped it and shook it strongly before heading out with Aurora.


	16. Chapter 16

We traveled back to Aurora's kingdom to begin our new life; our new start. And that new life had to first start with telling Phillip of our love for each other. I was afraid of what Phillip would say or do, but Aurora reassured me by intertwining her fingers within mine, the gentle soft skin caressing mine as we approached the same bridge I left her at. It was funny to be back for new reasons.

Suddenly, Aurora stopped in her place asking, "What if Phillip disapproves?" _This was the exact spot where I tried to tell Aurora I loved her. How ironic to be standing here again, except this time Aurora was faltering_ "Well," I began as I sighed turning toward her meeting her frightened gaze with my calm eyes, "Then he disapproves. There really isn't an easier way of doing this..." I tried to sound less harsh, but it seemed too harsh as I spoke because Aurora turned away beginning to feel guilt and sadness. "I cannot do this to Phillip, he has been by my side..."  
"Have I not been by your side as well?" Aurora turned immediately after I had uttered my response. She took my hands within hers lifting them up like before, when she told me her news of the baby, "Of course you have been by my side. I'm just afraid...he will not understand." Aurora spoke in such fear I couldn't help but bring her into me for an embrace. Her arms stayed at y chest as I told her, "I will be by your side. There is nothing to worry about. You must stay truthful to yourself." I stroked her back hoping she would warm up to the initial plan. She nodded in my chest and parted from me. "Do you think we can?"  
"Let's try." I smiled as we both turned toward the looming castle making our way to Phillip.

Phillip was in his study sitting at his desk inspecting parchment and papers, until Aurora disturbed him at the door. "Phillip...?" She whispered out knocking at the door and slightly opening it for only her head to poke through. Phillip looked up smiling with happiness, "Aurora!" He hurried over closing his books and assignments. "Did you find Mulan?" He asked motioning Aurora to come inside to be with him. Aurora nodded as she widened the door for me to step inside. I walked in gracefully resting my hands on the handle of my sword. "Mulan! What a surprise!" Phillip smiled opening his arms for a hug. I awkwardly accepted the hug with mutual embrace then parted from him. "I'm assuming you'll stay with us and be our head guard here?" Phillip asked still smiling happy to see Aurora back safe, and I back as well. "Phillip..." Aurora began to say, but stopped short of her words. Phillip heard the awful tone Aurora conveyed and looked at Aurora seriously. "What is it my love?" It hurt me to see Phillip so in-love with Aurora, but also how Aurora was struggling to tell him. "We need to talk." Aurora said it so bluntly and seriously that Phillip almost had mistaken it to be a joke, but judging by her countenance he saw she was indeed being serious. "About what?" I watched as Aurora bit her lip and began to fidget with her fingers as he asked, she paced around the small study a bit until she stopped. Her back toward him. "I cannot stay here anymore." She blurted out, her head downward now. I wanted to reach out for her, but it was not my place to do so. Aurora's eyes crept toward me for help, but I tried to tell her she needed to do this alone, trying to motion my head for her to go on. "What do you mean?"  
"I cannot stay in this castle...with you..." Aurora choked out softly, it had to be the hardest things for her to say. Phillip titled his head a bit and furrowed his brows downward. "Why not?"  
"Because...because...I am in love with another." Aurora looked up trying to show both Phillip and I that she was stronger than she looked. Phillip froze in his spot. He made no sound and made no movement. Shocked, he stepped closer to Aurora asking in a sheepish tone, "How?"  
"I'm not sure, I just have." Phillip looked toward me now and asked, "Is this why she got you? She needed help with this situation?" I felt ashamed now, Phillip was thinking so innocently I didn't want to break his spirit.


	17. Chapter 17

I could see the hurt in Mulan's eyes as soon as I boldly spoke out the issue. _We shouldn't have rushed this..._ Phillip looked toward Mulan with an answer, but she failed to provide one so he looked toward me again. Now, I saw the sorrow engulf his demeanor. His eyes spoke it all, "Who is this other man...?" Phillip asked hesitantly, almost as though his own words would burn him. But even before I could speak Phillip began his questions, clearly distraught. "When did this all happen?! How did it happen? Why now...?" Phillip took my hands within his cold, shaky grasp. "Why Aurora...? We are with child..." That comment hurt me more than I had ever thought. I had not completely thought ahead with all this. And now my heart was aching, it felt all the sorrow of Phillip. "I...we..." I couldn't muster out my feelings I was once so eager and courageous about earlier. Phillip searched my empty countenance then foolishly glances toward Mulan, who was standing to herself. Reserved and watching on. "Who is this man, Mulan?" Mulan jolted her eyes toward me then back to him, she was completely empty with words. "I don't know the man." Mulan mumbled out trying to suffice Phillip's frantic attitude. _I couldn't blame him, I would be feeling the same way._

Phillip was becoming haunted with sadness and the thought of another love for his True Love, I didn't blame his mood. But, I wished he were to ask another about Aurora's new love interest. For it is I that is at fault and he was seeking out my guidance and friendship. I felt tremendous guilt fall upon me as his questions persisted on. "Do you know when? Was it while I was gone...? Have you seen his face?" I couldn't take these edgy and senseless questions. I felt sadness, but I couldn't stand here as he talked as if this lover of Aurora's was a horrendous being for loving her. "Prince Phillip!" I finally shouted stopping all sound inside the castle. "I cannot tell you who this man is because it isn't a man!" I looked Phillip dead in the eyes as I shouted this. He looked at me peculiarly, he straightened his posture and dropped Aurora's hands with confusion. "Not a man...?" He asked stepping toward me with rage, "Then what?! An ogre? A werewolf?!"  
"A woman." I stated evenly, eyeing Phillip now. Phillip furrowed his brows in confusion and grinned out from pure anger. "A woman?! A woman!" Phillip turned toward Aurora appalled as though she were a different person. "A woman, Aurora...?" His words seemed somber now, as though loving a woman was more betraying than a man. Aurora stood shocked and stunned, she didn't know how to approach the situation anymore. And suddenly I did.

"She is in love with a woman, Phillip."  
"Who?" He turned back at me breathing heavily from all his energetic commotion before. I sighed closing my eyes as spoke out the very word, "Me." I spoke out loudly, trying to make it clear on what it meant to Aurora and I. He looked at me strangely, almost as though I was joking. "You?" He replied in disbelief. I felt hurt by his comment, as though I would be the last person to be loved. I felt embarrassed and irritated all at once by his simple 'You' remark. I gripped my sword handle tightly and nodded firmly. Phillip stepped closer his eyes burning with hate. He began coming too close, dangerously close. I pulled my sword a bit showing the steel toward him telling him if he were to do anything I would counter dangerously as well. As soon as the sound of my sword sounded out, Phillip stopped in his spot. He stood trying to think of all that was given to him. It wasn't easy on any of us, and making fits and shouts wasn't going to help either. "When did this affair happen?"  
"Phillip!" Aurora called out disgusted by his remark, "We didn't do anything! I simply went to Mulan to tell her my feelings..." Aurora once again fidgeted with her fingers as she spoke. "Tell me what has been going on!" Phillip shouted toward Aurora. I couldn't take it anymore. Phillip was not being the man I once knew he was, so I quietly stepped in front of Aurora's fragile stature and glared Phillip straight in the eyes, pushing him back with my stature. "I will not let you talk to Aurora like this. If you need time to sort everything out, then you can go. But nothing, nothing will change about how I feel for Aurora. And neither for her with I." I proudly stood searching Phillip's empty expression. He nodded once turning on his heel to go be alone. He slammed the door as he walked out. I heard Aurora breathe out deeply from worry and fear, "Thank you, Mulan." Aurora whispered trying to calm herself. I turned toward her meeting her eyes, "We'll get through this, together." I assured her as I brought her within my arms. She was warm and comfortable, and loving it felt right to be with her. Now more than ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Mulan and I were cozied up in my sleeping chambers on the bed. My head laid on Mulan's lap as we laid about waiting for Phillip to come talk with us again. "I'm sorry for Phillip's behavior..." I spoke out into the silent room. Mulan look toward me with understanding as her fingers gently stroked my forehead, "It is not your fault." she replied, smiling at me. Her eyes glanced down toward my hands, she took my hands within hers, her soft fingers intertwined with mine. I giggled out as our fingers played together. I raised our hands above my head and looked up toward her, "My knight in shining armor."  
"Warrior." Mulan and I grinned at her comment. I burst into laughter as I played with our hands more. I looked at my finger with the ring Phillip had given me when he proposed, it looked so awkward upon my hand now. I began taking it off until Mulan stopped me, "Are you sure you want to take it off?" she asked worried. I nodded taking it completely off setting it on the table next to us. "I don't want to wear something of his when my heart is with you." I replied quietly turning over so I could properly face her. I saw her blush, for the first time. Her eyes glanced elsewhere as her cheeks became rosy, and her lips curled a bit as she looked away. I smiled bringing her hands close to my lips, the soft skin brushing against my lips as I whispered, "Only you," giving a gentle kiss upon her hands.

It felt like hours until Phillip decided we could all talk again. We stood in front of where we cuddled before. We didn't want to give Phillip a hard time, and frankly it would have been awkward. Mulan seemed more courageous now than before because as the door began creaking open, her hand squeezed mine with anticipation. She was ready to take on anything. As for myself, I was terrified. I had never known this side of Phillip, and it haunted me to think I was going to spend my life with this man. _What if I had never went to Mulan and found about Phillip later? Would it have been too late...?_ but before I could think any more of that aspect, Phillip came into the room Mulan and I were staying in, for now, to further converse with this whole situation. Phillip came through the door silent only looking downward as he shut the door behind him. He took a few steps before stopping in his place and looked up at the both of us. He didn't say anything just observed the both of us. He glanced down at where Mulan held my hand and looked up toward me with sadness. "How can you easily forget me, Aurora?" He pleaded out like a child losing his favorite toy. I looked down at the hardwood floor for a moment before I spoke, "I haven't forgotten you Phillip, this is why I came back. It is not fair to you if I were to stay..." I spoke out softly trying to keep the situation calm. Phillip shook his head a bit and mumbled, "Why now?" I bit my lip from his question. _Quite frankly I didn't even know the answer_ I shook my head and shrugged a bit, "Then when?" I replied. It was simple, but made a huge impact on the whole conversation. It was true. _When was the best time to talk of all this? _I began to give him empathy, nothing was easy here, but it was a start, "Love works in mysterious ways Phillip."  
"But I love you." Phillip pleaded out, he was beginning to sound more in despair each time he spoke out.

I watched as Aurora explained herself and her feelings. It was odd to think of Red in this whole situation. But it seemed more and more familiar. Red was the same way when I had left her, how I tried to tell her to forget me. We weren't meant for each other, and maybe that was why Red had such a hard time. She thought I was her True Love, but my heart changed. I finally spoke out between the two, who seemed to haven't resolved a thing. "Phillip, I understand what you're feeling." Phillip and Aurora looked toward me in surprise, because the whole time I had just stood and listened. "How?" he asked skeptical eyeing me. "I once thought I was meant for someone else, but it changed. My feelings had changed and I left. This is the same situation." I spoke out trying to keep it quiet and calm. Phillip stood listening, for once. "I couldn't tell you what had changed my feelings or why they did, but they did," I glanced toward Aurora, who was smiling at me with love and admiration as I told them of my experience. "and now I find myself with Aurora. Maybe you weren't meant to be in the end of things." I finished my speech standing still watching Phillip's reaction, but all he did was stand and stare in disbelief still. "But True Love's kiss broke the curse..." Phillip was doing anything and everything he could do or say to keep Aurora, and frankly I was tired of his efforts. "Maybe then, but this is now Phillip." I stated quite harshly, I was becoming impatient with his cat game. Phillip's eyes sadly looked over to Aurora, "Is this what you want?" Aurora nodded giving him a solid, 'yes.' Phillip sighed finally nodding at us, "Fine...then you may get what you want..." Aurora smiled brightly after his words. "Phillip! This means the world to me!" Aurora stepped away from my side to give him a friendly hug, but he lifted his hand to stop her in her place. "Just...go. Please." Phillip said not even looking at Aurora. Aurora blinked in confusion, but nodded at his wishes. "Thank you, Phillip. I will never what you have done for me. I'll never forget you." Aurora smiled in good will and lead me out of the room. I glanced back at Phillip before leaving and I saw him walking toward the table where Aurora left her ring. As we ventured down the hall, away from the room, I watched as Phillip picked the ring up and cried as he held the very ring Aurora was given the time they married. I knew in time he would find another, like Red. Everyone was meant to be with their True Love.

We walked out of the castle and stopped at the middle of the bridge. I looked at Mulan with new eyes. I was a free woman, a free woman in love all over again, and this time this was it. Everything felt right, and I loved the feeling. I took Mulan's hand within mine telling her, "I'm glad I met you." Mulan's lips curled into a shy smile as she stared deeply in my eyes. I saw her eyes drop toward my lips and back up. I grinned as my teeth began to show. I was happier than I have ever been. Mulan leaned into me for the first time, her lips came near mine. I felt her hot breaths from her nose as she came closer. I closed my eyes and felt her supple lips touch mine gently. It was magical to finally kiss Mulan. The woman I loved. I felt her arms wrap around my back and pull me in as she deepened the kiss. As we slowed our kiss, I couldn't help but smile of the thought of being with Mulan for the rest of my days. She was truly mine.

End.


End file.
